Modular or unitary vehicle windows, that is, window assemblies in which the window glass, gasket or frame, and at least part of the fastening means are molded or otherwise held together as a separately handled unit, are old in the art. The British patent specification No. 678,891 shows a window unit made up of a glass panel and a peripheral rubber gasket with an embedded peripheral metal frame therein that includes threaded holes. The unit is set into a window opening defined by a pinchweld and screws are threaded by an operator inside the vehicle through holes in the pinchweld into the threaded holes in the frame to retain the unit to the vehicle. The U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,072,340 and 4,139,234 show various embodiments of a modular window assembly which essentially reverses the structure of the British specification by molding studs into the gasket, inserting the studs through matching holes in the pinchweld, and threading nuts on the studs from inside the vehicle. The disadvantage of all these structures is the necessity for an operator inside the vehicle to do the final installation. With modern, robot assembly methods it is desirable to have an assembly that can be installed from outside the vehicle entirely.